John and Damon
John Gilbert and Damon''' Salvatores relationship is a little hostile you can say. John and Damon first met in Under Control Season One In Under Control John comes back to Mystic falls where he was warmly greeted by Mayor Richard Lockwood and the other members of the founder's council. However, he knew much more than them, including that the tomb vampires had been released and he was secretly planning to eliminate them all. When he and Damon met they talked a little, John told Damon he knew what he was. He knew that Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore are vampires. He blackmailed Damon with the knowledge of his secret, trying to get him to help him to find part of Johnathan Gilbert's invention. The device emits a noise tone on a certain frequency that is harmless to humans but renders vampires totally helpless by a deafening sound. Damon knew he was on vervain so he broke his neck and threw him down thinking he was dead. He didn't know that John came back to life. When he came back to life he walked past Damon who was surprised and joined the mayor ringing the bell so he did that's when Damon saw his ringthat prevents its bearer from dying. Witch then he knew John and Alaric had the same rings, when cuffs Sheriff Forbes after knocking her out]]John walked outside Damon and Alaric joined him and was wondering how he knew so much about everything, he then said How do i know anything Damon and then he walked away. In the coming days he prepared the founder's council for the Vampires and wanted Damon to come with him on something later but Damon didn't. In Founder's Day john began prepare his plan with Johnathan Gilbert's invention to Neutralize the 1864 tomb Vampires. He and Mayor Lockwood agreed but not the sheriff, so John knocked her out. Then he continues his plan by activate the Gilbert Device but before he does Damon is warning it wont work but he is wrong and every vampire hears the sound Werewolfs to pain in the ears and every deputy Vervain the vampires and Werewolfs to but it didn't work on them. So they place them in an old house witch the Gilberts own and take them in the basement placing them there and starts putting oil there so that they cant get out and will burn to death. John says he will take over and then Anna and Damon wakes up Anna puts her hand on john and says Anna and he stakes making die Damon watched as it happened. Season Two The day after he left Mystic Falls and didnt returned after a month, He came In The Descent. When Damon found out Stefan had brought back John Gilbert he was like what a fuck, later Damon was going to find John and talk to him. John was at the grill and was talking to Jenna Sommers and Alaric Saltzman and Then he saw Damon and his Daughter Elena Gilbert. Damon came to John and talked to him about what he knew John told Damon he knew about The Sacrifice and The Originals but he didn't trust Damon enough to tell him more - Fist "I need to know if i can trust you Damon. And that i can count on you then we talk" - so he walked away from Damon. When Damon and Elena is arguing about how Werewolfs should die, John comes and ask whats going on both of them say nothing but he doses`t believe that then Damon says - "Well it`s a two way street John now get out" - then Damon goes but let John make sure his daughter doses`t go anywhere near danger. When it`s night someone is knocking on the door to The Salvatore Boarding House and when Damon opens it he sees, John Gilbert and he was wondering why he was here and John means they weren't done with their conversation then John shows Damon something. Something that can kill an Original Vampire. It`s The Dagger with The white oak ash together it can kill any Original Vampire, John says "You need you deep The Dagger in The Ash And Then plunged it to their hearts." He then goes and leave Damon to kill Elijah, but it was something He didn`t tell Damon if he kills Elijah then both of them dies. In The Dinner Party, John comes to The Salvatore Boarding House since he heard that Jenna was coming to a Dinner Party witch Elijah coming to. When John came they where all surprised and Jenna aks "Who Invited him" and Damon says "John, leave" and John says he will join them at The Dinner Party. When The Dinner party starts John is listening to an old Witch story Elijah is telling about The Witches who lived In Salem. In The 16th Century. John Says to Elijah "It sounded kinda, like a ghost story to me." When Damon is about to kill Elijah with The white oak ash Dagger, Alaric interrupt and write on a paper that if you use The Dagger it will kill both of you. When Damon comes back he looks at John and John looks at Damon, He says to Elijah "You know that John is Elena`s uncle/father, and of course she hates him. "So there is no reason to keep on the endangered species list." Then Elijah is killed by Alaric With The White Oak Ash Dagger. After The Dinner party John and Alaric talks and John says "You know I can clear all this about Isobel if you want or Not." But Alaric says "You want it take it. And after what you did to Damon you`re gonna need it more then me." In The House Guest. Katherine Pierce reveals to Damon Salvatore that She and John Gilbert made a deal, she help kill Klaus or He would kill Stefan, But she had to choose witch of The Salvatore Brothers should Die or Live. ' '''In Know Thy Enemy. Isobel return`s everybody is curios why she is back except for John Gilbert, When Isobel kills John, Katherine captures Elena and gives her to Isobel. When Damon comes to The Lockwood Mansion he sees that John has his Gilbert ring and explains it to Carol Lockwood and Liz Forbes that he is okay and will be alive soon. Damon takes John to The Salvatore Boarding House and drops him at the floor and washes away John`s blood fom his hands and clothes. When John wakes up Damon goes to him and is holding him up but Elena says to let him go.'' Qoutes Season One '''John: We didn’t get the chance to meet at the council meeting Damon: Yeah. That’s a pleasure. Are you enjoying the kick-off? John: Oh yeah. I forgot how much fun these small town celebrations can be Damon: Yeah. When was the last time you were here? John: Hasn’t been that long, my brother’s funeral. How long have you been in town? Damon: Well, not long at all John: So what do you think Damon? You know this vampire problem is real right? It’s a potential blood bath Damon: I would not overreact John John: Oh, I think it’s like 1864 all over again, vampires running a mock. I guess we just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ache Damon: This is the story hein? John: Part of the story, yeah Damon: Oh, there’s more? John: Oh there’s lot more. See, it seems there was a tomb under the church, where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But you already knew that didn’t you? (Damon doesn’t look at him. He’s uncomfortable) John: Because you’re the one that did it Damon: '''And you’re telling me this why? '''John: '''I just thought we get the introduction out of the way '''Damon: You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice? John: '''Yeah '''Damon: Yeah, okay. But you probably ingested vervain so… John: Why don’t you take a bite to find out? Damon (smiling): This not worth my time (They look at each other and smile. Damon leaves but he rushes on John with his power. He breaks John’s neck and throws him over the balcony. He smiles and leaves) -- Under Control. Season Two (John is lighting a candle for the victims. Damon rejoins him) Damon: So John, rumor has it that you know a lot and won’t say anything John: How I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires and according to Stefan, that’s why Katherine’s still in the tomb, because an original has compel her to stay there Damon: Only because all of the vervain have left her system. Stefan and I on the other hand are chock full John: You guys are drinking vervain? Damon: It’s an acquired taste. I don’t see that magic little ring on that stitched finger so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep John: ''''Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon, that I can count on you. Then we’ll talk (He leaves) -- ''Daddy Issues. Gallery 2x13-Daddy-Issues-john-gilbert-19118377-400-225.jpg|Damon tries to threatens John but fails. kjhgf.jpg|John comes to The Dinner Party Damonjohn.jpg JohnDamon.jpg Kuyhgfghjkiohg.jpg See Also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship